


Everything Decays.

by Quill18



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, eco theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Everything decomposes into eco. Extremely strong channelers like Jak, speed up decomposition into near-instantaneous moments. Most of the time he doesn't care. Until he does.





	Everything Decays.

He always made the dead go away. 

As a child, he was kept away from Sandover’s fishing and hunting duties. The bodies broke down too fast, disappearing into eco, the world’s raw life force. 

At age 9, Jak recklessly blasted the wumpbees with yellow eco. They fizzled out of existence, breaking down into flecks of green eco. The green eco rushed into him, soothing his stings. 

At age 15, he left a trail of green eco behind him, a swath of healing destruction. Gol and Maia threw entire Lurker armies at him, only for every single one to be beaten down to death. Each body decaying into the world’s life force, healing their hated foe, making him stronger.

At age 16, they called him _Eater of the Dead._ Their little **Waste Disposal** , instant clean-up.  

Erol dumped the  slaughtered prisoners at Jak, every carcass disappearing into shimmering flecks of violet. And the teen would just stoicly deathglare at him, hatred filling his eyes as they glinted blue-violet. 

At age 18, he’s holding back. Repressing his channeling.  _His gift._

His father lies dead in his lap. He was about to heal him…but it’s too late.

But now Father is about to break down. 

He’s holding back everything. 

Even as he goes Dark, about to tear out Vegar’s throat, he feels his Father’s weight in his lap. Solid. Still intact, he hyperventilates, . 

His Father’s body is still here. 

He cannot, will not absorb his Father’s eco. 

Only to use it up as cheap ammo for his abilities. 

But he needs to catch up to Vegar…

He has one shot. 

Jak attempts to condense his Father’s eco into a crystal, as a morbid keepsake.

It’s either this or leave the body as food for the roaming Metal Heads. 


End file.
